


A Day at the Beach

by NegativEvitageN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativEvitageN/pseuds/NegativEvitageN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fluff fic of the Sherlock gang at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I went to the beach today so I was inspired to write this! Thanks to my friend, Maria, for giving me the inspiration!

“Oh God I can’t see! I’m blind!”

“Damn, are you white or translucent?!”

“Put your shirt back on! I don’t want you to burst into flames!”

“This is why I hate going to the beach!” Sherlock snarls at them, stuffing his shirt back on.

“Aw, Sherlock, we’re just kidding!” John laughs, draping a playful arm around his shoulder. “And if it’s any consolation, you can’t possibly look worse than Anderson.”

They burst out laughing and Anderson splashes some water at them, sporting bright red and blue Spiderman swim trunks and a pair of dinosaur floaties on each arm. Beside him, Sally, wearing a very flattering green two piece, dunks his head underwater. 

He emerges, sputtering, “What the heck, Sally!”

“Oh shut up, _Sylvia_ ,” Sally laughs back, ruffling his hair.

Sherlock takes off his shirt again and throws it onto his towel next to John’s, feeling a bit more confident this time in his dark blue swim trunks with a graphic of a great white shark on the side, and grabs the sunblock. He and John help each other put it on, rubbing each other maybe a little more than necessary. Beside them, Mycroft rolls his eyes and turns his back to them as he blows up a beach ball, whereas Molly watches them with a stupid grin on her face.

John, wearing orange swim trunks with a white floral design (showing off some nice abs that Sherlock isn’t even subtle about checking out), grabs Sherlock’s hand and they both run into the water, purposefully splashing Anderson back for earlier, accidentally also hitting Sally.

This causes an all-out splash war between the four.

Molly, wearing a pretty one piece with red and pink flowers, laughs from her towel, angling her beach umbrella towards them so she doesn’t get splashed.

Mycroft, from the sand, bops the beach ball towards the four in the water, wearing a white beach shirt with purple flowers, buttons open, and red swim trunks. They, in turn, bop it towards Molly who screams and laughs and kicks it back at them.

Lestrade, wearing green trunks with black hibiscus flowers, an orange Hawaiian shirt with the scenery of a beach and palm trees, and a “kiss the cook” apron, is off on the side making hamburgers.

“Food’s done! Come and get it!” he calls out to the rest of them, holding up a plate of patties in presentation. The Great Splash War momentarily calls a truce and they all race to the food.

“How the hell did you even get this grill onto the beach?” Sherlock asks breathlessly as he runs up to him.

“I’m magic,” Lestrade replies smugly, flipping a patty on the grill without even looking.

They all get their food and move back to their towels, Sherlock and John sharing a towel, Anderson and Donovan crowding around Molly and her umbrella. Mycroft and Lestrade hang around the grill a little longer to finish grilling up the extra patties.

“Hey, Mycroft,” Lestrade says, pointing at his apron and waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Wanna kiss the cook?”

“You,” Mycroft says, momentarily setting down his plate and moving closer to him, “Are too cheesy.”

He grabs Lestrade’s face in his hands and kisses him through a smile as the others caterwaul and holler and whistle at them. They kiss for quite a while before finally getting their food and joining the others.

Sherlock and John feed each other despite the others’ obvious groans at their being so cutesy-wutesy. Mycroft and Lestrade, sitting shoulder to shoulder, throw some crisps at them playfully. Sally tries to see how many pieces of bread she can get on Anderson’s head before he notices. Molly tries to control her giggling as she hands Sally more ammo, feigning innocence when Anderson looks at them suspiciously.

After eating, they resort to some games on the sand before getting back in the water. They toss around the beach ball to see how long they can keep it in the air. At one point, Molly grabs it and runs and Sherlock chases after her. He grabs her and picks her up and she squeals and kicks her feet in the air.

When everything winds down and the sun gets lower, they all sit to watch the sunset. Mycroft rests his head on Lestrade’s shoulder. John and Sherlock hold hands. Anderson wraps a hand around Sally’s waist. Molly sips satisfyingly at her drink, toying with the little paper umbrella. 

And the evening ends pleasantly with one final ride in the bed of Lestrade’s truck through the cool air, talking and laughing and savoring the night. Every goes home with a smile on their face.

The next morning, Sherlock isn’t really surprised to find a rather mean sunburn against his pale skin even with all the sunscreen he had put on. John, of course, upon finding this, takes the first opportunity to slap his back, as every good friend should do.

And Sherlock, in turn, yells so loud that all of London could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> In reference to Anderson's first name being Sylvia (Gatiss himself said it!):  
> <https://twitter.com/Markgatiss/status/169017471104331776>
> 
> Here are all their outfits (they're just random pictures taken from Google):  
> Anderson's:  
> 
> 
> Sally's:  
> 
> 
> Sherlock's:  
> 
> 
> John's:  
> 
> 
> Molly's:  
> 
> 
> Mycroft's (except without the inner shirt):  
> 
> 
> Lestrade's:  
> 
> 
> And then Lestrade's magic grill:  
> 
> 
> And Molly's beach umbrella (but, you know, imagine towels instead of chairs):  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
